La Llama de los Cerezos
by angelic94
Summary: Haruno Sakura una vez fallo en proteger lo que amaba... dos años después vuelve a encontrar una familia y una luz, sera capaz de protegerlo... o volverá a perder lo que mas ama. AceXSakura.
1. Inicio

Hola a todos los lectores jejej, essta es una pequeño crossover de One Piece y Naruto espero que les guste. los personajes de estos animes no me pertenecen.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / *

Inicio

Maldición Ace es mejor que no te mueras mientras estoy ocupada - pensaba Haruno D. Sakura mientras saltaba de la nave de Barba blanca y empezaba a correr hacia donde estaban ellos para ayudarlos a subir a la nave - después de todo tenemos que formar una familia - pensaba con sus ojos cristalizados.

Pero al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Luffy y Ace quienes iban a ser atacados por Akainu, no pensó solo actuó no podía perder a su familia, no como los había perdido a ellos... Solo alcanzo a susurrarle a Marco quien acababa de derribar a un enemigo.

Ne... por favor cuídalo por mi, no dejes que se culpe - susurro posando por su lado y viendo como marco podía una expresión de horror al ver que era lo que pensaba en hacer.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * /

Se podía ver en un campo totalmente destruido peleando a Marines contra piratas estos últimos estaban alejándose hacia sus naves para escapar en eso Ace y Luffy quienes se estaban acercando hacia sus Nakama, algunos marines dirigían sus armas hacia el anciano y todos ellos tenían un objetivo.

"Maten a Barba blanca..!"

Todos los piratas invadieron los barcos, listo para zarpar y huir. Ace empezó a correr, sin perder tiempo junto con su hermano.

Finalmente, después de una más explosión de energía, por fin llegaron a donde estaba Barba blanca. Y el anciano miró a Ace.

"¿Soy un buen padre Ace ...?"

Ace inclinó la cabeza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"El mejor, pero ella esta aquí"- pregunto Ace mirándolo con una expresión preocupada.

Hmmm, por su puesto después de todo ella no es alguien que se queda quieta cuando lastiman a su Anata - dijo Barba Blanca riendo levemente al ver el pequeño sonrojo que tenia Ace. En eso se escucharon unos pasos detrás de ellos, cuando Ace se levantó su mirada vio que Akainu estaba detrás de él.

"Huyes el momento en que te agarre Ace. ¡Qué cobardes son los Piratas de Barba blanca ... su capitán también ... después de todo Barba blanca es sólo un" fracaso "pidiendo ayuda para salvarte."

De repente Ace enderezó aún más. "retira lo que has dicho".

Akainu simplemente continuó, "Detenido por su padre en la sangre; Roger No podría incluso convertirse en rey después de su muerte, Barba blanca es un fracaso para siempre

¿Qué parte de eso está mal ?!Llamado 'Pops' por un montón de escorias, de actuando. tan cálidos como una familia vagando por el mar- "

"¡CÁLLATE!"

"Navegando por décadas sin llegar a ser un rey o nada, al final se lesionó por tu idiotez" rescatando "un hijo que fue tan estúpido como para quedar atrapado ..! ¿No es que la vida más vacío nunca ..?!"

"CÁLLATE..!"

"Barba blanca ES UN FRACASO POR IR A SU MUERTE! ESTA TRAJES A GENERAL DE UN MANOJO DE..!"

"Barba blanca fue el que ABRIÓ LA ERA DE LOS PIRATAS ...! NO INSULTES A NUESTRO SALVADOR ..! EL NOMBRE DE ESTE ERA SE LLAMA 'Barba Blanca' ..!" Ace rugió cuando atacó con su famoso puño de fuego.

Ace sin embargo estaba débil y voló de regreso a pocos metros volver al lado de su hermano. Akainu repente apareció delante de Luffy y apuntó con su puño de magma hacia el chico. Ace extendió la mano y trato de obligar a su cuerpo a moverse, pero cuando estaba enfrente de luffy y pensaba que era el fin... que no volvería a verla... un leve aroma a rosas y melocotones que el conocía muy bien se filtro en su nariz y de un momento a otro fue arrojado con fuerza hacia un lado junto con Luffy. siendo ambos recibidos por barba Blanca quien estaba un poco alejado por el impacto de recibirlos.

Cuando Ace y luffy miraron el rostro de Barba Blanca pudieron ver como su rostro estaba en Shock y unas lagrimas rebeldes empezaban a formarse en sus ojos. cuando ellos voltearon a mirar vieron a Sakura quien se había puesto donde justo en frente donde estaban ellos con un puño de magma a través de su estómago, la sangre y el vapor estaban saliendo de la herida.

Ace se quedó en estado de shock al igual que muchos otros. Todos, excepto algunos pocos la reconocieron. Ella tosió sangre por un momento como el puño fue arrancado de su espalda. dejando ver una gran herida, cuando ella levanto su mirada estaba empezando a ver borroso, pero aun así podía ver el rostro perplejo de Ace y como el empezaba a derramar lagrimas al ver su sonrisa triste.

He... Perdón Ace... al parecer ya no podre estar contigo... - susurro Sakura al ver como Ace se soltaba de los brazos de Barba Blanca para correr hacia ella - lo bueno es que por una vez pude salvar lo que más amo... Luffy, Ojiisan, Marco... por favor cuídenlo por mi...

Ace te estaré esperando del otro lado... - dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos con una leve sonrisa al sentir a Ace abrazandola y llorando - Espero que nos volvamos a ver...

NOOOOOOO... SAKURAAAAAAA - grito Ace abrazándola con desesperación...

/ * / * / * / * / * / *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi por is comenten.


	2. Pérdida

Hola a todos los lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer un fragmento de esta historia, los personajes de Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen.

/ * / * / * / * / *

Perdida

 ** _No podía ver nada…_**

 ** _Solo sentía dolor…_**

 ** _Miedo…_**

 ** _Oscuridad…_**

 ** _No los había podido proteger…_**

 ** _Sasuke ..._**

 ** _Kakashi ..._**

 ** _Sai ..._**

 ** _Naruto ..._**

Sakura lentamente abrió sus ojos y solo puedo ver destrucción, fuego, sangre. Unos cuantos pasos alejado de ella estaban ellos… el único que aun respiraba irregularmente era Naruto… su querido hermano… su luz…

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se empezó a arrastrar hacia el necesitaba salvarlo, pero aun sabiendo que sus reservas de chakra ya estaban ya estaban agotadas... tenía que abrir el sello para salvarlo. No importaba si moría…

Cuando finalmente llego hasta él y se preparaba para abrir el sello y curarlo, Naruto abrió sus ojos y detuvo su mano.

No… no lo hagas Sakura-chan – susurro Naruto con voz rasposa y una débil sonrisa – Tu debes vivir… tu eres lo único puro en este mundo…

Na… Naruto – dijo Sakura con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas y voz gangosa – No… no te voy a dejar morir no puedo… yo no puedo vivir si no estás tú… si no están ustedes…

Hehehe…. Mentirosa Sakura-chan, tu podrás vivir Kurama y los demás estarán contigo – dijo el mirando detrás de ella donde se acercaban rápidamente los Bijus en formas humanas hacia ellos, segundos después ella se desmayó.

Mocoso – dijo Kurama cayendo al lado de Naruto y los demás Bijus se quedaron unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos – tengo que curarte.

Nooo – dijo Naruto negando levemente con su cabeza – el tiempo de los ninjas ya llego a su fin… no puedes salvarme incluso si tratas sería una pérdida de Chakra… ya que Sasuke y Yo tuvimos que sellar a Kaguya…. con el sello de la parca… pero eso no significa que nuestro legado muera… Sakura-chan es la última y ella llevara el legado de todos… Así que no todo estará perdido… - dijo Naruto apretando la mano que tenía la de Sakura

Así que por favor Kurama cuídala por mi aleja a todos los babosos que se acerquen a ella – dijo Naruto riendo con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como Kurama agachaba su cabeza y asentía levemente – ya no me queda mucho. Baachan me dijo que en la torre del Hokage había un cuarto secreto en el hay un rollo, a penas lo abras una invocación llevara el mensaje a un hombre llamado Edward Newgate, él se llevara a Sakura-chan… es tu decisión si la sigues… solo te pido que la vigiles Nee.

Está bien Mocoso iré con ella, después de todo ella es tu Imouto – dijo Kurama limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas – estará protegida hasta que ella me diga que no me necesita… bien.

Hai… cuídense… - dijo el empezando a hablar más bajo – Kurama una vez que ella despierte en la bóveda donde está el rollo del mensaje, están los rollos de invocaciones de nosotros llévatelos y entrégaselos a ella, además llévate este collar… Y por favor dile que siempre estaremos con ella… - termino el dejando de apretar la mano de Sakura y sonriendo.

Hai… Mocoso lo hare… - dijo Kurama e inclinándose para recoger a Sakura y se la entregó a Matatabi – empecemos a enterrarlos, llévatela a Konoha y cúrala, nos encontraremos allí.

Hai, pero crees que ella una vez despierte querrá seguir con vida – pregunto una mujer de cabellos color azul pastel y ojos dorados recibiendo a Sakura.

Vigílala bien, una vez despierte hablare con ella – dijo Kurama mirando a Sakura con una mirada de dolor al saber cuál sería su reacción cuando despertara.

 _ **Hai ...**_

/ * / * / * / * / * / *

 _ **1 semana después – KONOHA**_

Se podía ver que la aldea había sido abandonada por sus pobladores al saber que los ninjas no solo de esa nación si no las demás estaban muertos… la gran era ninja había llegado a su final… así que sin haber nadie que los protegiera siguieron su camino… cerca de la torre Hokage se podía ver una pequeña casa, la cual era custodiada por Matatabi y los demás Bijus quienes esperaban el regreso de Kurama. En una habitación de la casa se podía ver a Sakura dormida y a su lado estaba una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos quien estaba cuidándola.

Cuando la mujer se iba a levantar para salir de la habitación es cucho un leve quejido y pudo ver que Sakura abrió sus ojos...

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y así se dio casi el final de la tarde, segundos antes de que se diera el crepúsculo por las puertas de la aldea entro un Hombre de cabellos rojos fuego los cuales eran sujetados en una cola de caballo y se podía ver que llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color zafiro los cuales no dejaban ver ninguna emoción. Minutos después llego a la entrada del despacho de la Hokage y empezó a buscar la bóveda de la cual le hablo Naruto, encontrandola segundos después…

Se podía ver que en esa bóveda solo habían 6 rollos los cuales los 5 primeros. Eran el rollo de los jutsus de la aldea, de la invocación de sapos de Naruto, otro de invocación de perros ninja que era de Kakashi, los siguientes rollos eran de invocaciones de gatos y pájaros de Sasuke, estos estaban detrás de un rollo azul con un sello de una calavera.

Hmm... Así que este es el rollo veamos a ver – dijo Kurama acercándose a la mesa, en eso el sintió que un Chakra desconocido estaba en el aire y se escuchó un susurro debajo de la tela de la mesa. De esta salió un pequeño gato persa y también salió pakun.

Suponiendo que tu estas aquí y no Naruto, significa ellos murieron y ella está bien no Kyubi-San – dijo pakun inclinándose levemente ante el – el rollo de color azul es el mensaje que se le dará al hombre que se llevara a Sakura, de eso se encargara la invocación de la Hokage, además de que ella y Naruto dijeron que una vez que se lleven esto y Sakura salga de la aldea... esta deberá ser quemada.

Hmm, su pongo que está bien – dijo Kurama mirando donde estaba el rollo y viendo que en una pequeña nube de humo este desaparecía, en eso se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y por la puerta entraba una pequeña mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos con unas pequeñas orejas de zorro saliendo de su cabeza, apenas la mujer vio a Kurama se inclinó ante el…

Kyubi-Sama, vengo a informar que Sakura-sama esta despierta y está muy alterada, por favor venga, Shukaku-sama está empezando a perder los estribos porque ella se está tratando de levantar para ir a ver las tumbas de ellos.

En eso se escuchó una suave voz, la cual pertenecía al gato – Vamos, conociendo a la chiquilla será problemática al igual que esos dos, Kyubi-San por favor lleva de una vez los rollos no me confio de dejarlos sin protección – dijo para salir corriendo por la ventana seguida de pakun

Hai- contesto la mujer y Kurama solo pudo suspirar

/ * / * / * /

 _ **Habitación de Sakura**_

Se podía ver a Sakura queriendo tratar de levantarse para ir a buscar a Naruto y los demás, tenía que asegurarse que de lo que esa mujer quien dijo ser Matatabi era mentira, no podía creer que ellos estaban muertos tenía que ir a averiguar, no podía hablar ni gritar de la angustia de que fuera verdad. En eso se escucharon unos pasos y la puerta fue abierta por un hombre de cabellos rojos y ojos zafiro, con un movimiento de cabeza salieron Matatabi y Shukaku de la habitación.

Bien, seré claro mujer… es verdad todos muertos – dijo Kurama cruzando sus brazos y mirando como los ojos de Sakura empezaban a perder su brillo para ir opacándose volviéndose vacíos y dejo salir una sonrisa vacía sin decir nada.

Vaya que tacto, definitivamente no pudiste decirlo mejor – dijo Pakun con sarcasmo entrando por la ventana de la habitación y siendo seguido de él gato – pero bueno es mejor decirlo sin rodeos no crees Sakura.

A lo que solo se puedo oír más silencio, para minutos después que Kurama se desesperara porque ella no decía nada y solo se quedaba mirando al con esos ojos vacíos.

No dirás nada – dijo Kurama acercándose a ella y tomándola del cuello de la camisa, para empezar a zarandearla, pero al ver sus ojos no puedo ver nada parecía una muñeca, no reflejaba nada, esto hizo que él se enfadara - Vas a quedarte sin decir nada, en verdad harás esto… vivirás así.

Y como quieres que viva… que sonría como una estúpida, que ría por que ellos no están aquí – eso quieres – susurro Sakura con voz vacía asustándolo por lo monótona que sonó – lo siento pero a pesar que él me haya pedido que fuera feliz… ya no puedo…

Sakura… te estás oyendo – dijo Pakun, para después retroceder unos cuantos pasos cuando ella volteo a mirarlo con esos ojos vacíos – ellos no… - para ser interrumpido por Kurama quien tomo a Sakura en sus brazos y saliendo de la habitación – Kyubi-san adonde… - dijo pakun para ser callado al verlo tomar el camino donde estaban enterrados todos.

Se podía ver en un gran prado muchas lapidas y cada vez más que se adentraban, los ojos de Sakura se volvían aún más vacíos. Cuando se detuvieron en cuatro tumbas y Kurama la bajo ella puedo ver que en estas estaban los nombres de las personas que tanto quería.

 _ **Aquí yacen Hatake Kakashi, Sai, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto.**_

 _ **Amigos, hermanos y protectores de él mundo Ninja…**_

Cuando Sakura vio esos nombres, todas sus esperanzas de que fuera un sueño… una mentira… murieron simplemente ya no podía sentir nada… ni dolor… ni tristeza… ni rencor… simplemente sintió su corazón siendo arrancado de un tirón… y solo pudo caer arrodillada en frente de esas tumbas.

Horas después cuando empezó a reconocer a su alrededor, puedo sentir la lluvia en su piel, al parecer el cielo lloraba por ella, porque ya no sentía nada…

Ellos querían que tuvieras esto - dijo Kurama arrodillándose enfrente de ella y mostrándole, el collar de Naruto y una pulsera con el símbolo de AMBU y de Konoha que era de Sai, lo único que pudo ver en su cara fue que sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua de la lluvia y mentalmente pidió que Naruto siguiera con ella porque al parecer ella ya no sentía nada.

Arigato, Kurama – susurro ella desmayándose y cayendo en sus brazos.

Hehe, eres aún más problemática que ese mocoso – dijo Kurama abrazándola y por su mejilla se deslizo una lagrima – tú eras su luz y voy a protegerte incluso con mi vida.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * / * /

 _ **Nave de Edward Newgate.**_

Se podía ver en un Gran barco a varias personas entre las cuales había un gran hombre que tenía un tamaño anormalmente grande para un ser humano, alrededor de cinco veces el tamaño de un adulto normal; y a pesar de llevar sobre los hombros una pesada chaqueta de capitán blanca con el símbolo (la Jolly Roger) esta no cubría su pecho dejando ver unas grandes cicatrices.

En eso cuando estaba terminando de hablar con un hombre apareció una pequeña nube de humo en su pierna derecha, que alerto a los piratas, pero al ver que Barba blanca alzaba su mano para decirles que pararan y no atacaran de esta salió una pequeña babosa de color azul la cual el reconoció de inmediato y se exalto.

Katsuyu – dijo Barba Blanca – que pasa… Tsunade-chan me dijo que cuando tu vinieras era porque…

Hai… Edward-san – dijo La pequeña babosa inclinándose ante e ignorando los gritos asombrados y miradas estupefactas de los piratas – Vengo a informar que Tsunade-Sama a muerto y ella dejo este rollo para que, usted supiera la situación –termino de explicar ella y alejándose un poco para que el recibiera el rollo.

Minutos después de que el leyera el rollo, apretó su mandíbula – así que la querida hija de Tsunade-chan fue la única sobreviviente de la masacre – dijo Barba blanca apretando el rollo fuertemente y sorprendiendo a la tripulación de que un asesinato en masa fue hecho – ¿cómo esta ella? – le pregunto a Katsuyu.

Está bien de salud, pero…. Ella no ha hablado desde hace tres semanas según me han informado, tampoco ha estado comiendo, tuvieron que ponerle terapia intravenosa para que no se deshidratara– dijo Katsuyu con una voz triste – pero de seguir así ella…

Tranquila – dijo Barba blanca acariciándola al verla temblar – iré por ella, necesita alejarse de todo, además Tsunade-chan me envió una foto jajaj y no me gustaría ver que la adorada hija de Tsunade-chan muriera siendo tan hermosa, así que está decidido vendrá conmigo – dijo Barba Blanca – llegare en 3 semanas contando desde hoy, así que Marco traza ruta hacia Red Line – tenemos que ir a recoger a mi querida nieta.

Hai – dijo Marco saliendo de su estupor al ver a su capitán tan emocionado.

/ * / * / * / * / *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por fis comenten.


	3. Edward Newgate

Hola a todos los lectores, \\./. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y a aquellas personitas por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos, me da mucha alegría de que les guste y se tomen el tiempo de leer y por su puesto comentar. Los personajes de One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen.

 _ **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:**_

Este fic tiene errores ortográficos y algunos cambios en ambas historias.

La guerra Shinobi duro 3 años.

Haruno Sakura tiene 19 Años, ella ingreso a AMBU junto a Naruto y Sasuke.

Las demás aldeas aparte de Konoha fueron destruidas por los Bijus en mandato de Kurama. Para proteger los secretos de ellas.

No siendo más disfruten el capítulo

/ * / * / * / * / * / * /

 _ **3 SEMANAS**_ ** _DESPUÉS_**

Se podía ver a la nave Moby Dick llegando a la frontera de Red Line, sorprendiendo a los tripulantes de su embarcación ya que él había estado dirigiendo el barco hacia ese lugar, poniéndolos nerviosos porque solo se podía ver niebla a su alrededor. En el hombro derecho de Barba Blanca apareció repentinamente Katsuyu, para darle una información muy importante a Barba Blanca.

Edward-San, al parecer Tsunade-Sama no informo en su carta otra cosa – dijo Katsuyu con voz suave.

Dime – dijo Barba Blanca mirando a Katsuyu al igual que Marco.

Hay dos personas más sobrevivientes a la masacre, ¿ellos podrían venir con Sakura-chan? – pregunto ella con voz preocupada para ser interrumpida por una risa divertida de Barba Blanca y una mira alegre de Marco.

Por supuesto que si Katsuyu –dijo Barba Blanca acariciándola con su gran mano y una sonrisa – ellos serán mis hijos y por supuesto Sakura-chan es mi nieta, y si no lo hiciera seguramente Tsunade-chan me atormentaría en sueños jajja, Pero cambiando de tema – termino de decir el hombre con voz divertida y viendo asentir a Marco.

Katsuyu… estas segura de que es por aquí – le pregunto Barba Blanca mirando a su alrededor– no puedo ver nada…

Hai… por favor acomode la nave donde la punta de esta embarcación mire hacia el norte. Tendré que dormir a tus marinos para que no vean la ruta, nadie excepto tu primer oficial y tu – dijo Katsuyu con voz suave y mirando a Marco.

Minutos después de acomodar el barco, Katsuyu empezó a liberar Chakra para dormir a la tripulación. Segundos después se empezó a formar un remolino enfrente de la embarcación la cual empezó a succionar la embarcación frente a las miradas impresionadas de Barba Blanca y Marco. Una vez dentro de este, solo se podía ver obscuridad, pero varios minutos después se empezó a escuchar el sonido de las olas. En eso se puedo ver rápidamente luz y por esta Salió el barco, dejando ver a sus dos tripulantes despiertos una pequeña isla que se encuentra alejada de otro pedazo de tierra que estaba rodeada de agua y siendo conectada por un puente.

Bueno señores – dijo Katsuyu con voz divertida – bienvenidos al Nuevo Mundo…. O mejor dicho el país de las olas…

Hahaha – rio fuertemente Barba Blanca al ver ese espectáculo – jamás imagine que aquí pudiera haber esto.

Si… es muy hermoso, pero no sé si los lugareños nos vean como una amenaza – dijo Marco con cara asombrada, para segundos después salir de su aturdimiento y miro preocupado a Katsuyu siendo interrumpido por esta.

No te tienes que preocupar por eso Marco-san – susurro Katsuyu con voz triste – por estos lares ya no queda nada... por la guerra que sufrió este continente, sus habitantes ya no están aquí.

Bueno dejémonos de lamentar Katsuyu – dijo Barba Blanca con voz fuerte – al parecer tendremos que dejar el barco aquí, pero no pasara nada?.

No Edward-san pondré una ilusión para que no pase nada, pero tus tripulantes tendrán que seguir durmiendo, desde aquí llegaremos a la aldea en unas 3 horas – dijo Katsuyu emocionada por volver a ver a Sakura y viendo como Barba Blanca empezaba a dirigir el barco hacia el puerto que había aun lado del gran puente.

Minutos después de bajar de la nave, empezaron a caminar y Barba Blanca miro el nombre del puente.

 _ **GRAN PUENTE NARUTO**_

Vaya que nombre tan extraño para un puente - dijo Barba Blanca mirando fijamente el nombre.

Si en verdad lo es – dijo Marco mirándolo también, en eso la voz suave de Katsuyu se escuchó.

Ese era el nombre de él hermano de Sakura-chan, él fue junto con Sakura-chan y su equipo quienes ayudaron a la gente de ese pueblo a construirlo, pero sigamos por este camino y les contare la historia – dijo Katsuyu con una voz feliz al ver las miradas sorprendidas de los hombres y estos empezaban a dirigirse hacia Konoha.

Hace mucho…

 _ **Aldea de Konoha**_

 _ **3 semanas después del fin de la Guerra**_

 _ **Y 3 semanas antes de la llegada de Edward Newgate.**_

Se podía ver el monumento Hokage a la luz de las estrellas y con una brisa suave rondando por la aldea y el monumento, en lo alto del cielo estaba la luna llena dándole luz a este y en el rostro de Tsunade estaba Sakura con un vestido de color azul cielo, que danzaba conforme a la briza y movía sus cabellos suavemente. Segundos después apareció pakun y se sentó a su lado sin interrumpir el silencio en el que estaba envuelta.

Hasta cuando estarás aquí Sakura-chan – susurro pakun suavemente a la chica que solo miraba la aldea con una mirada vacía – cuando volverás a hablar…. – para solamente recibir más silencio por parte de ella. Horas después se escucharon unos suaves pasos y del bosque salió un hombre de cabellos rubios plata y con ojos azules quien era Shukaku en su forma humana.

Sakura… ven conmigo Kurama quiere mostrarte algo que tal vez te interese – dijo Shukaku con voz grave y viendo como ella después de unos segundos volteaba a mirarlo con ojos vacíos levantándose para ir hacia la casa en la que estaba viviendo, siendo seguida por pakun y Shukaku.

/ * / * / * / * / * / *

 _ **Horas después**_

En una pequeña sala estaban Matatabi, Isobu, Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki y Kurama. Quienes estaban tomando té tranquilamente y escuchando el sonido del viento junto con el de los grillos. Minutos después se escucharon unos pasos y abrieron la puerta donde ingresaron Shukaku, Sakura y Pakun. Segundos después se sentaron dejando a Sakura enfrente de ellos.

Bueno Sakura, Naruto me pidió que te entregara esto y firmaras los contratos –dijo Kurama mirándola seriamente la expresión vacía de Sakura- este es el rollo de la invocación de Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi y el de los jutsus de la aldea.

En la sala solo se podía escuchar un silencio pesado, viendo que Sakura no hacia ningún movimiento en reconocimiento de los rollos, segundos después se escuchó la voz de Pakun.

Sakura… por favor fírmalos, no habrá ningún problema en que lo hagas – dijo Pakun colocando suavemente una pata en su rodilla y viendo como Sakura lo miraba sin emoción, para después dirigir su mirada hacia los rollos – ellos querían que lo hicieras…

Sakura simplemente asistió levemente para agarrar el rollo de Sasuke que era de color Violeta y tenía una imagen de un gato con una pequeña rama de jazmín en su boca, segundos después apareció una mujer corpulenta de edad avanzada, sus ojos son pequeños y su cabello grisáceo se asemeja a la melena de un león usaba una especie de bata naranja con bordes verdes, unos pantalones grises y una bufanda rosa, también una diadema de orejas de gato de color negro, quien era Nekobaa que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura un placer volver a verte – dijo la mujer con una mirada seria al ver los ojos de Sakura – suponiendo que el mocoso no está aquí significa que ahora tú vas a ser la nueva invocadora.

Solamente recibió una pequeña inclinación de cabeza por parte de Sakura y una mirada sin emociones – Bueno por favor firma aquí – dijo Nekobaa sacando un rollo grueso detrás de ella y colocándolo en la mesa, segundos después Sakura mordió su debo para extraer un poco de sangre para firmar, pero deteniéndose unos segundo al ver el nombre de Sasuke.

Hazlo querida él quería que lo hicieras – dijo La mujer con una sonrisa triste al ver los ojos de Sakura volverse aún más oscuros, minutos después de que colocara su nombre en el rollo y que Nekobaa se lo entregara a Kurama y le dijera que lo guardara, después saco una pequeña caja de color negro con el símbolo Uchiha en ella y posarlo enfrente de Sakura – Sasuke me pidió que te entregara esto. Sakura tomo la caja y la abrió, en su interior había un collar con el símbolo Uchiha, un anillo, una Horquilla con forma de flor, la cual tenía incrustados rubís y diamantes al igual que el collar y el anillo.

Sakura miro a la mujer y ella solamente dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y puso en la mesa otro pergamino– ahora son tuyas, además Sasuke me dijo que te diera este rollo, contiene todos los jutsus del clan, así que por favor acéptalos y úsalos si la ocasión lo requiere, cuando nos llames responderemos ante ti - dijo la mujer desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Segundos después Kurama le pasó el rollo de las aves que también era de Sasuke. Dejando ver que este era de color azul y tenía un sello de un halcón en él.

Cuando Sakura abrió el rollo de este salió un majestuoso halcón de color azul oscuro y blanco quien se posó en frente de ella e hizo una leve inclinación.

Sakura-Sama, es un honor el conocerla mi nombre es Orus – dijo el mirándola suavemente al ver sus ojos – Sasuke-Sama me pidió personalmente que le entregara el rollo de invocaciones para que lo firmara.

Ella simplemente movió levemente su cabeza en signo de afirmación y firmo el rollo, al igual que hizo Nekobaa él le entrego el pergamino a Kurama – Sasuke-Sama nos pidió que le entregáramos esto – dijo el Halcón entregándole a Chokutō - él quería que usted la tuviera, aparte de esto estaremos a su servicio de ahora en adelante – finalizo el halcón haciendo una profunda reverencia ante ella y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Bueno es mi turno – dijo Pakun saltando sobre la mesa para mirar a Sakura, puso una pata sobre esta y apareció una pequeña nube de humo y cuando se disipo dejo ver un rollo el cual era de color verde y tenía un sello de un Perro. Minutos después de que ella firmara, pakun volvió a hacer la misma acción de invocar y de la nube de humo apareció el sable de luz de Kakashi – él la mando a reformar antes de la guerra quería entregártela como regalo de graduación AMBU, después de todo eres su hija, Estaremos a tu servicio de ahora en adelante – termino e hablar al ver lágrimas en las mejillas de Sakura y salto al regazo de Sakura, para sorprenderse después sentir una leve caricia en su cabeza.

Ya es un poco tarde Kurama – dijo Matatabi mirando las ojeras que tenía Sakura y como ella acariciaba al pequeño can – ella no ha dormido mucho dejémosla descansar – pero fue interrumpida por la negación de Sakura.

Bueno, este es el último Sakura – dijo Kurama colocando en la mesa un rollo grueso de color rojo, cuando ella lo abrió salieron dos nubes de humo dejando ver que era dos ranas, la primera era un rana de color verde pálido que tiene cabello morado, labios y parte de su cuerpo del mismo color y sus ojos de color amarillo opaco. El segundo era un sapo que se caracteriza principalmente por su pequeño tamaño, como de unos 30 centímetros de color verde, con una barba blanca y unas cejas muy abultadas, además de que tenía un manto de color gris. Este último ella lo reconoció como Fukasaku quien dio el mensaje que Jiraiya había muerto, ambas ranas dieron una reverencia ante ella.

Sakura-Chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo el sapo mirándola con una sonrisa triste – al parecer Naruto-Chan no mentía al decir que te habías vuelto aún más hermosa y que tenía que protegerte de los pervertidos jajaj, ella es mi esposa Shima – dijo él y su esposa dio una leve inclinación ante Sakura.

El simplemente rio tristemente al no ver ninguna reacción de ella al verlo, pero lo que más lo asustaba era ver esos ojos tan vacíos a comparación cuando la conoció, era tal cual el Gran Sapo Sabio había dicho, ella había perdido su luz, solo esperaba que lo que Naruto hizo salvando a ese niño… le devolviera un poco de luz – Naruto-chan nos pidió que por favor te entregáramos esta carta y que por favor firmaras el contrato de invocación – dijo el entregándole la carta y el pergamino el cual ella iba a firmar para ser detenida por la voz de Shima.

Querida… por favor lee la carta antes de firmar el rollo Naruto-Chan nos pidió que lo hicieras antes de firmar – dijo Shima con voz dulce al ver sus ojos y recibiendo un leve inclinación de cabeza por parte de ella.

Cuando Sakura empezó a abrir la carta noto que empezaba a temblar levemente, pero tomando una leve inspiración, abrió la carta.

 _ **Sakura-Chan ...**_

 _ **Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya nos estamos contigo, en verdad lo siento, de verdad… Sai, Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke y Yo sabíamos desde un principio que si Madara lograba tomar a todos los Bijus resucitaría a Kaguya, cuando desparecí por unos días… estaba en el Monte Myōboku,**_ ** _necesitaba averiguar con el Gran Sapo Sabio, si podríamos parar esa amenaza…_**

 ** _Pero él me dijo que no Sakura-Chan nadie iba a quedar con vida… a sí que hice lo que tenía que hacer, hable con nuestro equipo y decidimos que una vez pasara la resurrección de Kaguya, daríamos nuestras vidas para sellarla… Sakura-chan tú eras nuestra luz…_**

 ** _Lo único bueno que habíamos protegido en esta vida y entonces decidimos que queríamos que vivieras incluso si no estuviéramos contigo… queríamos que vivieras… que no perdieras tu luz… pero cuando el Gran Sapo Sabio, supo lo que íbamos a hacer… él dijo que al estar tu sola… tu nos seguirías… así que hablamos con Konohamaru y el acepto en quedarse contigo… él nos había escuchado hablar… y decidió que se quedaría contigo…_**

 ** _Aun cuando le dijimos que todo cambiaría, él dijo que no estaría solo que te tendría a ti a su querida One-San… Así que lo lleve al_** _ **Monte Myōboku,**_ ** _Le dijimos que una vez pasara todo tu lo invocarías y estarían juntos…_**

 ** _Por favor Sakura-chan no nos odies… siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ti… Así que por favor cuídense mutuamente… Konohamaru representara una parte de nosotros Sakura-chan no todo está perdido… Aun cuando no nos puedas ver estaremos con ustedes… siempre estaremos velando por ustedes…_**

 ** _Sakura-chan… No olvides que te amamos…_**

 ** _Att: Naruto._**

Cuando Sakura termino de leer lágrimas estaban cayendo en la carta y ella simplemente presiono la carta en su pecho llorando fuertemente. Minutos después de haber llorado con tanto ahínco, Sakura levanto su mirada y se dio cuenta que la capa que tenía Kurama, se la puso a ella tapándola del frió.

Naruto, también me pidió que te diera esto – dijo Kurama sacando de su bolsillo el collar del primer Hokage que Tsunade le había Dado a Naruto, ademas de la pulsera de Sai– tómalos él quería que lo tuvieras, no solo para no olvidar si no también para que los sintieras cerca de ti.

Minutos después de que Sakura tomara el collar, la pulsera y se las pusiera, ella estaba firmando el sello e ignorando las miradas dulces que le daban las ranas, pero aun así ella no hablo y su mirada seguía opaca.

Bueno… Sakura-chan por favor has el sello de invocación – dijo Shiva mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa, segundos después todos salieron enfrente del pequeño jardín que había en la casa y Sakura hizo los sellos de invocación y esto genero una gran nube de humo. Cuando esta se estaba dispersando, se puedo ver a Sarutobi Konohamaru quien se había vuelto más alto, vestía unos pantalones color marrón y una chaqueta verde de manga larga, la cual tiene una franja más oscura en el centro que divide la prenda y llevaba su protector ninja en la frente, su cabello también había crecido.

Cuando Konohamaru estaba hablando con el Gran Sapo Sabio, este le dijo que ya era la hora de irse y que no solo tuviera cuidado de sí mismo sino también de ella, quien al parecer ya había perdido su luz. Minutos después Shiva y Fukasaku fueron invocados y el estaba esperando su turno. Cuando pensaba que ella no lo quería ver… sintió un tirón y cerro sus ojos, cuando los abrió pudo ver que estaban en una casa desconocida y escucho un susurro detrás suyo.

Pensando que era un enemigo volteo rápidamente para atacar, pero se sorprendió al ver ocho hombres y dos mujeres, la primera tenia cabellos de color azul pastel con unos ojos dorados y la última tenia cabellos rosas hasta sus hombros, su cabello estaba de lado y se podía ver el sello Yin y sus ojos eran de un color verde jade que era aún más oscuro desde la última vez que la había visto, vestía un vestido veraniego de color azul.

La reconoció inmediatamente, solamente puedo susurrar su nombre con dolor al ver que sus ojos no mostraban nada, cuando iba a retroceder por inercia al ver su mirada vacía, ella dejo salir una suave sonrisa y un poco de brillo en sus ojos y abrió sus brazos, al saber que significaba esta acción universal de un abrazo, Konohamaru solamente soltó pequeño grito mezclado con un sollozo y se lanzó hacia los brazos de su ahora único familiar y One-san. En ese momento supo que había hecho lo correcto, al haber visto su mirada tan vacía lo supo… ella lo necesitaba, al igual que el a ella, tenía que protegerla… no solo porque Naruto-Niichan se lo había pedido… sino porque su presencia le dio a ella algo de seguridad, solo esperaba que con el tiempo ella volviera a tener esa sonrisa y mirada luminosas que tenía en el pasado.

One-chan – dijo Konohamaru llorando y apretando su cintura entre sus brazos y enterrando su cara en su estomago – Por favor no estés disgustada con ellos y conmigo – sollozaba Konohamaru para después sentir un abrazo, cuando el alzo su mano vio que Sakura estaba derramando lagrimas silenciosas, pero aun así había un poco de brillo en sus ojos – no estás sola One-chan me tienes a mí.

Bueno niños… ya es muy tarde –dijo un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos quien era Gokū – mañana seguirán hablando. Para solo recibir aun asentimiento de Konohamaru.

Cuando ya estaban enfrente de las escaleras para ir a las habitaciones Konohamaru miro nerviosamente a Sakura, no quería estar solo, sintiendo su angustia Sakura tomo su mano y lo llevo hacia una habitación que estaba al fondo del pasillo y abriendo la puerta se pudo ver una cama tamaño King y Sakura solo desordeno levemente los cabellos de Konohamaru.

Minutos después cuando estaban acostados en la cama Konohamaru miraba dormir a Sakura y se abrazó a ella, pensando que ahora solo estaban ellos dos y él tenía que protegerla. Y quedándose dormido con un último pensamiento.

 ** _La protegeré Naruto-Niichan_**

En eso una suave briza con unas cuantas hojas entro en la habitación y esta formo la apariencia de Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi. Escuchándose un leve susurro de Sasuke…

 ** _Hicimos lo correcto Naruto…_**

 ** _Estaremos vigilándolos…_**

Para que después de unas sonrisas de ellos desaparecieran. Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi dejando a Naruto, quien se acercó hacia el lado de Sakura al verla darse la vuelta hacia la ventana y dándole acceso para besar su frente y Susurrar….

 ** _Tú eres mi luz Sakura-chan no lo olvides…_**

/ * / * / * / * / * /

 ** _Al siguiente día_**

Se podía ver en el comedor de la a Kurama junto a Konohamaru, exceptuando a los demás Bijus y a Sakura quien aún estaba dormida. Konohamaru estaba enfrente de Kurama y estaba arrodillado en el piso con su frente tocando el suelo enfrente de Kurama.

Por favor Kyubi-Sama, entréneme - decía Konohamaru seriamente ante ese hombre.

Y porque quieres que haga eso, chico – pregunto Kurama seriamente mirando al niño que estaba enfrente de él.

Quiero ser más fuerte para protegerla… no solo porque se lo prometí a él, también por mí – dijo Konohamaru con voz fuerte y decidida.

Cuando Kurama iba a responder, por la puerta entro Sakura, estaba vestido con unos pantalones Shinobi color azul y un camibuso de color rojo. Ella había estado escuchando y miro la cara sorprendida y sonrojada de Konohamaru, para luego mirar a Kurama, quien entendió.

Bien los entrenare a ambos - dijo Kurama con voz alegre y decidida al ver la mira un poco suave que tenía ella – empezaremos hoy mismo, será casi 1 mes y medio aquí, entrenaran en mi mundo supongo que contando casi ese tiempo será un año allí, así que preparen sus cosas… nos vamos al medio día, no lleven ropa, solo armas.

Hai – dijo Konohamaru emocionado e inclinándose junto a Sakura y no diciendo nada al ver que ella no hablaba, tomando su mano para llevarla a la tienda de armas, para tomar lo necesario, al igual ya no había nadie en la aldea que las usara excepto ellos – Vamos One-chan…

Una vez ellos salieron de la casa entro un hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos amatista, quien era Saiken, y miro a Kurama.

Me sorprende que hallas aceptado, Kurama – dijo Saiken mirándolo y viendo su leve sonrisa al tomar el té – pero supongo que tampoco me hubiera negado, no cuando ella ya no tiene esa mirada tan fría, aunque sea solo enfrente de él mocoso.

Hmm, si ella va a ir con ese hombre llamado Edward Newgate, tiene que aprender a defenderse a un mejor de lo que es ahora, no sea que cuando haya veces que no esté con ellos se lastimen- dijo Kurama con voz suave.

Supongo que no eres el único que sea ablandado con Sakura, todos lo hemos hecho – susurro Saiken saliendo de la habitación.

Jejjje, ahora entiendo por qué estabas preocupado de dejarla sola Naruto… después de todo ella, atrae a las personas a su lado… ella inspira a los demás protegerla – sonrió Kurama para ver a unas cuantas hojas danzando con el viento y escuchar un susurro haciéndolo sonreír.

 ** _Por supuesto después de todo ella es la reencarnación_**

 ** _De la primavera y la luz…._**

Jejejej, supongo que los idiotas nunca se van por completo de este mundo, incluso estando en el otro mundo no crees Naruto… – dijo Kurama viendo hacia el patio para verlo en una rama de un árbol y después desaparecer con la brisa y unas cuantas hojas, escuchándose su risa.

/ * / * / * / * / * /

 ** _1 MES Y TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS – KONOHA._**

Se podía ver que en la aldea era ya de noche y en la sala de la casa estaban Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki y Pakun tomando té, este último estaba cerca de la salida que daba al patio en eso, se escuchó la voz de Chōmei e Isobu mencionando que ya llegaron. Para que minutos después una gran nube de humo apareciera en el patio y de esta saliera un emocionado Konohamaru, vestido con unos pantalones Shinobi de color azul, una camiseta de color verde musgo y un chaleco de color negro, con unas sandalias ninja, ya no llevaba la banda de Konoha en su frente y también había crecido y estaba midiendo 157 cm.

Sakura quien estaba un poco detrás de él, estaba vestida con unos pantalones Shinobi de color blanco una camiseta de color violeta cuello V que llegaba hasta sus codos y un chaleco de color negro, con sandalias ninja de tacón de color negro, su cabello llegaba hasta sus muslos y de los lados de su cabeza estaban siendo sostenidos por la horquilla que le había dado Sasuke, también se podía ver en su cuello los collares de Naruto y Sasuke, en su muñeca izquierda estaba la pulsera que Sai le había dado y en su espalda se podían ver las empuñaduras de las espadas de Kakashi y Sasuke. En su frente ya no estaba el sello Yin, lo había ocultado. También ella había crecido su estatura era 1,65 cm.

Y finalmente Kurama estaba delante de ellos con siete maletas de gran tamaño a su lados, él vestía unos pantalones Shinobi de color negro, una camisa de color vino tintó cuello V y encima de esta tenía una gabardina de color negro al igual que sus sandalias Ninja, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta que caía por su lado izquierdo dejando ver que lo había cortado.

Vaya… por fin nos honras con tu presencia Kurama – dijo un hombre de cabellos verdes y ojos color oro quien era Isobu – dinos porque estas una semana antes de los esperado. Para ser interrumpido por Konohamaru.

Jajja eso es porque a Kurama-Niisama, One-chan le pateo el trasero jajja- reía histéricamente Konohamaru agarrándose su estómago, para después besar el suelo por el coscorrón que le dio Kurama.

Te dije que no lo mencionaras Mocosoooo – dijo Kurama agarrando el cuello de Konohamaru simulando que lo ahorcaba, mientras este reía más duro, al ver las sonrisas que tenían los demás en sus caras, pero después dejo de reír al ver a su One-chan sentarse al lado de pakun y acariciar su cabeza, sin dejar su mirada vacía. Aun después de casi un año en el mundo demoníaco, 1 mes y dos semanas en el humano no había hablado, solo cuando estaban a solas ella lo abrazaba y tarareaba para que él durmiera pero aun así cuando estaba con el solo había un poco de brillo en sus ojos, pero aún permanecían ese vacío en sus ojos. Suspirando con tristeza solamente podía velar que ella no se hundiera más en la oscuridad.

Bueno… ya que llegaron con una semana de anticipación y considerando que es tarde, vamos a dormir y mañana arreglaremos todo – dijo un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos violentas quien era Gyūki, estaba mirando como Sakura quedo dormida recostada en una columna.

Konohamaru-Kun sígueme, te mostrare tu habitación – dijo un hombre de cabellos naranja y ojos rosa oscuro al verlo mirar a Sakura – Kurama llevara a Sakura-chan a su habitación.

Hai – dijo Konohamaru levantando dos maletas para llevarlas a su habitación.

Minutos después que Konohamaru subió a su habitación junto con Gyūki, los demás miraron a Kurama y mirando las maletas a sus lados.

Matatabi al ver su expresión azorada solo puedo soltar una pequeña risa, al darse cuenta que tres de esas maletas eran de Sakura y por lo visto era ropa que Kurama le había comprado en Gehena.

Sabes que aquí también hay tiendas con ropa verdad Kurama – dijo Kokuō con una mirada divertida al verlo voltear su cara y un pequeño sonrojo se veía en su cara – ¿Supongo que ya te consideras su Nii-san no?

Jajja, no te pongas así Kurama nosotros también la queremos –dijo Shukaku sorprendiendo a los demás por sus palabras, él era el que menos quería a los humanos – no me miren así la mocosa se hace querer.

Bueno… hablaremos en la mañana – dijo Kurama acercándose hacia Sakura, para tomarla en sus brazos y llevar a la habitación –y tenemos que decirle acerca de ese hombre que se la llevara.

Te ayudamos a llevar las maletas – dijeron Gokū y Saiken siguiendo a Kurama.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * /

 ** _Siguiente día_**

Se podían ver a todos los Bijus, pakun y a Sakura en la sala, había un ambiente tenso en el aire y todos estaban mirando a Kurama quien estaba mirando a Sakura. Bajo las atentas miradas nerviosas de Konohamaru y los demás. Ya que no sabían cómo reaccionaría ella sobre el hombre que les dijo Naruto que se la iba a llevar por orden de Tsunade.

Sakura… aún hay algo que tenemos que decirte – dijo Kurama con voz seria – Naruto me dijo… - pero no alcanzo a decirlo ya que Katsuyu apareció en una pequeña nube de humo encima de la mesa

Kyubi-Sama, lamento la interrupción pero yo hablare con ella – dijo la pequeña replica de Katsuyu, recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento por parte de él – Hola Sakura-chan ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi, pero bueno hoy no vengo a hablar sobre eso, es algo referente a que hizo Tsunade-sama. Dime Sakura-chan recuerdas que ella te dijo que cuando viajaba ella conoció a un hombre llamado Edward Newgate – Katsuyu solo recibió silencio por parte de Sakura y segundos después un leve asentimiento por parte de ella.

Sakura-chan antes de hablarte de él debes saber algo este mundo está dividido en dos por una frontera llamada Red Line, en la cual a este lugar y las naciones Ninja se les llama Nuevo Mundo y la otra parte es llamada Grand Line, allí no hay ninjas, sus habitantes son civiles, Marines y Piratas… estos últimos para ganar por así decirlo habilidades casi como las nuestras comen un fruto llamado Fruta del diablo. Para pasar aquí los habitantes de la otra parte deben poseer una gran cantidad de Chakra para poder abrir el portal o fuerza dada por esa fruta, solos unos pocos conocen esto.

Tsunade-Sama llego a Grand Line por accidente y conoció a Edward Newgate, él la acogió como su hija y ella perteneció un tiempo a esa embarcación, Tsunade-sama sabía que esta era terminaría y para alejarte del dolor de estar aquí me pidió que le llevara un mensaje a él, para que te lleve a ese lugar… - Termino de explicar Katsuyu con voz suave.

Sakura estaba aturdida, jamás pensó que su mundo solo fuera una pequeña parte de un mundo tan grande, pero hubo algo que la hizo volver a la realidad, fue ver la expresión de miedo de Konohamaru… él estaba pensando que lo iba a abandonar… pero no iba a ser así… si ese hombre no aceptaba a Konohamaru ella no iría con el… después de todo ella era ahora su One-chan. Ella simplemente tomo la mano de Konohamaru y la apretó para que el supiera que no lo iba a abandonar…

Konohamaru estaba aturdido, lo iban a separar de su One-chan… en eso sintió un leve apretón en su mano y vio que era ella, a pesar de que su mirada seguía mostrando vacío, el entendió que ella no lo iba a dejar y apretó su mano con la de ella. Y el hablo por ella.

One-chan, dice que ella no ira con ese hombre si Kurama-Niisama y Yo no vamos con ella – dijo Konohamaru a Katsuyu, para sorprenderse por la pequeña risa que ella dejo salir.

Por supuesto que si Konohamaru-Kun, no creo que a Edward-San le moleste tenerlos a ustedes dos, después de todo él sabe la situación – dijo Katsuyu con voz dulce y alegre al ver las miradas complacidas de los dos hombres – me tengo que ir el ya viene en camino estaremos llegando al atardecer.

Otra cosa Sakura-chan Tsunade-Sama y Naruto-Kun dijeron que una vez que salieras de la aldea debían quemar todo – dijo Katsuyu con voz suave ante la atenta mirada de todos – ellos dijeron que no quieren que nada caiga en manos inescrupulosas, todos los documentos y jutsus importantes están en el pergamino de la aldea, ademas Naruto-kun dijo que conociéndote no quemarías el cementerio porque seguirías viniendo a los aniversarios – dijo Katsuyu con voz triste al ver la mirada de Sakura oscurecerse y asentir levemente

Pero que aparte de eso deben quemar todo…. No debe quedar nada… ni siquiera el monumento Hokage – termino Katsuyu con voz firme Katsuyu al ver a Sakura cerrar los ojos – ahora tengo que volver con Edward-San – termino Katsuyu y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Un tenso silencio quedo en la estancia pero Konohamaru suspiro tristemente y apretó la mano se Sakura, One-chan tenemos que hacerlo, no solo por ellos si no por nosotros… ellos quieren que vivamos una nueva vida…. Termino de decir Konohamaru para después soltar su mano y empezar a saltar por toda la sala con alegría - Yeiiiiiii, escuchaste One-chan conoceremos a un pirata

Bueno si ese hombre llega casi al anochecer tendremos que arreglar, sus ropas y armamento – dijo Shukaku con voz seria, viéndolos asentir – así que vamos tenemos que empezar…

/ * / * / * / * / * / *

 ** _KONOHA –_** ** _CREPÚSCULO_**

Se podía ver en la entrada de la aldea a Kurama. Gokū, Saiken y Shukaku, esperando a que llegara el hombre, los segundos se convirtieron en horas y ya unos pocos minutos antes de que llegara el crepúsculo vieron a un gran hombre que tenía un tamaño anormalmente grande para un ser humano, alrededor de cinco veces el tamaño de un adulto normal; y a pesar de llevar sobre los hombros una pesada chaqueta de capitán blanca con el símbolo (la Jolly Roger) esta no cubría su pecho dejando ver unas grandes cicatrices. En su hombro derecho estaba Katsuyu.

A su lado estaba un hombre delgado pero musculoso, de pelo rubio y mediana altura. Tiene piel morena, algo de barba y una mirada somnolienta en su rostro. Vestía una chaqueta violeta, pantalones aguamarina que le llegan a las rodillas, sandalias y lo que aparenta ser un adorno de paja en la pierna izquierda a modo de tobillera. También lleva una faja color turquesa en la cintura y un cinturón adornado con elaboradas piezas de oro bajo ella. En su pecho tenía un símbolo de una cruz y un bigote de media luna.

Minutos después los cinco hombres se estaban mirando fijamente, para que después Barba Blanca dejara salir una risa estruendosa, al ver como Marco y Kurama se miraban con ojos entrecerrados.

Hmm, chicos por favor dejen eso – dijo Katsuyu con voz suave hacia Kurama y Marco – Kyubi-san por favor llévanos hacia casa.

Si… - estoy muy emocionado de conocer a mi nieta – dijo Barba Blanco con una sonrisa sacarrona al ver a Marco y el hombre de cabellos rojos fulminarse aún más con sus miradas.

/ * / * / * / * / * / * /

 ** _MINUTOS DESPUÉS – COMEDOR_**

En el comedor se podían ver a once hombres y una pequeña Katsuyu mirándose relajadamente en eso se escucharon unos pasos y de la puerta apareció Konohamaru con una mirada emocionada. Esta se dirigía hacia los dos hombres desconocidos y luego volteo a ver a Kurama emocionado.

Nii-sama, porque no me avisaste que ya habían llegado – dijo Konohamaru zarandeando a Kurama enfrente de la mirada divertida de Marco y Barba Blanca. En eso Konohamaru tuvo atrapada su cabeza en entre el codo y pecho de un Kurama enojado.

Porque tu… eres igual de escandaloso que él – dijo Kurama apretando la cabeza de Konohamaru más fuerte y escuchándolo decirle que si no lo soltaba llamaría a su One-chan, para que le volviera a patear el trasero, esto solo hizo que Kurama viera la sonrisa divertida de Marco y el apretara más fuerte la cabeza de Konohamaru haciéndolo soltar un agudo grito llamando a Sakura. En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entro Matatabi con una mirada enfadada haciéndolo soltar a Konohamaru.

Segundos después entro Sakura sorprendiendo a Marco y Barba Blanca por lo hermosa que era ella, estaba vestida con un vestido de color violeta que llegaba unos dos dedos por encima de su rodilla, en la cintura tenía una cinta de color blanco, su cabello caía por su hombro derecho, en el lado izquierdo estaba la horquilla de Sasuke dejando ver que su cabello llegaba hasta sus muslos, pero no solo su belleza los sorprendió, si no que sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde Jade en los cuales no había nada… solo un gran vacío.

En ese momento Barba Blanca lo supo… supo por que Tsunade le había pedido que se la llevara… si ella seguía en este lugar moriría de pena… así que lo decidió en ese momento no solo porque ella se lo pidió… él no iba a dejar morir a este pequeño ángel… se la llevaría junto con los otros… él la protegería como no lo pudo hacer Tsunade… entonces él se levantó de su asiento y hablo.

 ** _Mucho gusto pequeña…_**

 ** _Mi nombre es Edward Newgate y espero que quieras venir conmigo…_**

 ** _Te gustaría ser mi nieta…_**

/ * / * / * / * / *

\\./

Kyaaaa…. Llego lo bueno jajja, espero que les haya gustado el capi, por fis comenten….


	4. Nuevo mundo

Hola a todos los lectores muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y por su puesto por comentar, los personajes de One piece y Naruto no me pertenecen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 **KONOHA – 10:00 P.M**

Se podía ver en el firmamento una hermosa luna llena, con el cielo sin ninguna nube y dejando ver el hermoso cielo estrellado en lo alto del monumento Hokage en la cabeza de Tsunade se podía ver a Sakura quien tenía un pantalón pesquero de color azul oscuro, un camibuso de color verde oscuro, sus sandalias ninja de color azul con tacón y su cabello estaba siendo sujetado por una cola de caballo.

Sakura estaba sentada en la orilla de la cabeza del monumento y estaba mirando hacia la luna, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Marco y Edward Newgate.

 **Flash Back**

 **En la sala de la casa se podían ver a Katsuyu y 14 personas, entre las cuales se encontraban Konohamaru, Kurama y Sakura. En la habitación había un tenso silencio en el que nadie se atrevía a romper, Barba blanca y Marco miraban fijamente a Sakura, quien permanecía en silencio después de que este último le explicara que se la iban a llevar junto con Konohamaru y Kurama, los demás Bijus dijeron que no iban a ir con ellos hacia East Blue.**

 **Nee… One-chan – dijo Konohamaru con voz nerviosa al ver que Sakura estaba mirando hacia sus manos y no decía nada – creo que deberíamos ir con ellos, después de todo Baa-chan dijo que lo hiciéramos.**

 **Sakura… ya no queda nada que nos até a este lugar, los demás nos avisaran si algo pasa… - dijo Kurama con voz fría mirando como Sakura apretaba sus puños. Para segundos después se levantara agresivamente y diera una leve reverencia ante Marco y Newgate, para ir a su habitación azotando al salir duramente la puerta.**

 **Ahhh… - dijo Matatabi soltando un suspiro de resignación – Kurama sabias que lo tomaría a mal… ella aun no acepta que ellos murieran, que todo por lo que peleo, protegió y conoció ya no está en este mundo.**

 **Déjala Konohamaru ella necesita pensar – dijo Isobu al verlo con la intención de ir detrás de Sakura.**

 **Pero… - dijo Konohamaru con voz triste.**

 **Ella tiene que aceptarlo Mocoso – dijo Shukaku – ella debe entenderlo por sí sola, tiene que tomar la decisión. Para minutos después ser interrumpido por los pasos apresurados de Sakura al salir de la casa.**

 **Sakura-Nee-san – dijo Konohamaru mirando hacia la puerta.**

 **End Flash Back**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/***

Horas después Sakura escucho unos pasos fuertes que se dirigían hacia donde estaba ella, para que minutos después apareciera Barba Blanca y se sentara a su lado. Solo se escuchaba los sonidos de los grillos y el viento. En eso un susurro se escuchó.

Yo no sé lo que se siente el perder todo lo que conoces… las personas que amaste… pero lo que si se es que ellos no quisieran que te aferraras al dolor… si no a los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos…

Conocí a Tsunade cuando tenía 30 años, según ella llego por accidente a East Blue y la encontré cuando peleaba con unos bandidos… jejje nunca pensé que una mujer tan pequeña pudiera hacer tanta destrucción – dijo Barba blanca mirando disimuladamente a Sakura viendo que sus ojos tenían un poco de brillo – así que la adopte como mi hija, estuvimos en muchas aventuras… pero el momento en el que ella tenía que partir llego, Tsunade había averiguado como volver a su casa, la última vez que la vi… me dijo que siempre sería un padre para ella y que nos volveríamos a ver, también me dijo que si algo le pasaba enviaría a Katsuyu a informarme cuál sería su última petición para mi…

Así que cuando Katsuyu apareció y me informo que Tsunade había muerto y en su carta me decía que su discípula fue adoptada por ella como su hija…. Me pidió que te llevara conmigo para empezar una nueva vida… Tsunade temía que su dulce niña quedara sola en un mundo desolado… te amaba Sakura, más que a su vida… - termino de explicar Barba blanca al ver a Sakura con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas - así que Sakura-chan vendrás conmigo para empezar de nuevo.

En ese momento solo se escuchaba en silencio, para después ser roto al ver el leve asentimiento por parte de ella. Barba Blanca solo pudo sonreír grandemente para abrazarla – No te arrepentirás Sakura, no puedo prometerte que no perderás a alguien más, pero si puedo hacer que seas feliz con tu nueva familia, de ahora en adelante dime Oji-san – termino de explicar, para luego escuchar un leve susurro de una voz dulce…

 ** _Hai…_**

 ** _Arigato…_**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 ** _Habitación de Sakura 2:30 A.M_**

Se podía ver en la habitación, una cama tamaño King en la cual estaba Konohamaru sentado mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, un pequeño tocador en frente de esta, un armario y una puerta que daba al baño. Debajo de la puerta se podía ver un poco de luz, minutos después Sakura salió del baño con una pijama, estaba vestida con unos pantalones pesqueros de color azul y una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco y su cabello estaba desordenado y mojado, mostrando que acababa de tomar un baño.

Cuando Sakura quito la toalla de su cara se dio cuenta que Konohamaru estaba mirando la luna y en sus manos estaba un portarretratos, en el cual aparecían Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto quienes sonreían y rodeaban a una Sakura y enfrente de ella estaba un pastel de cumpleaños.

One-chan… Oji-san, dijo que pasado mañana nos iremos – dijo Konohamaru, sintiendo como la cama se movía un poco y segundos después sintiendo a Sakura abrazarlo, para que el dejara la foto a un lado y él se recostara en la piernas de ella y empezara a acariciar su cabello– pero aparte de eso quiero pedirte algo… por favor permíteme usar tu apellido… - para sentir como ella paraba de acariciar su cabello.

Quiero empezar de nuevo… y tú eres mi hermana en todo… menos en lo genético… quiero usar el apellido de la persona que más quiero y lo último que tengo en esta vida…. Así que me lo permites –dijo Konohamaru mirándola recostando en sus piernas y empezando a preocuparse al ver que no hacía nada, para segundo después sorprenderse al ver la dulce sonrisa de ella, que besara su frente y una lagrima callera en su mejilla y el simplemente alzara sus brazos a la abrazara – No te vas a decepcionar de mi One-chan… lo prometo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 ** _1 Día después – Konoha 2:00 P.M_**

Se podía ver en la entrada de la aldea a 13 personas, Konohamaru estaba enfrente de Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei y Gyūki. Quienes estaban despidiéndose de ellos, detrás de él estaban Edward y Marco, quienes sonreían viendo llorar a Konohamaru y la cara de fastidio de Saiken al ser abrazado por el niño.

Konohamaru, suéltalo la camisa ya la tiene llena de mocos – dijo Kurama acercándose por las puertas de la aldea y sonriendo socarronamente al ver sacudir a Saiken su camisa.

Demo…

Es hora – dijo Kurama ignorando el comentario de Konohamaru quien al escuchar esa frase se puso serio – los distritos de los clanes ya fueron destruidos y el cementerio tiene una barrera al igual que un Genjutsu, solo falta esta parte de la aldea.

En eso minutos después se podía ver un gran halcón de color café y pecho blanco que sobrevolaba la aldea, en su lomo se podía ver a Sakura que estaba vestida con pantalones Shinobi color negro, un esqueleto de color rojo, con un torero de color negro, su cabello estaba sujetado completamente por la horquilla que Sasuke le había dado.

Segundos después el pájaro se situó arriba del monumento Hokage, Kurama al ver que iba a hacer Sakura. Uso un Jutsu de tierra elevándolos en el aire quedando a una buena distancia del suelo y dejando ver el perfectamente la aldea. Barba Blanca y Marco estaba muy extrañados al ver la situación, para después ver a Sakura hacer varias señales extrañas con sus manos e inflar sus mejillas, cuando pensaban que era una broma se sorprendieron al ver salir de los labios de ella una gran llamarada de fuego, que empezó a arrasar con todo, a una gran velocidad.

 **Sé que duele tanto recordar,  
que sientes ganas de llorar,  
pero no quiero hablar mirándote la espalda. **

Mientras Sakura veía arder todas las casas y la torre Hokage empezó a recordar todos los buenos momentos que paso con sus seres queridos y viendo como nubes de lluvia empezaban a cubrir el cielo

 **Hoy ya nos queda solo un poco más.  
La historia está por terminar  
y no quiero pensar que nos valió de nada. **

**_Flash Back_**

Se podía ver a Sasuke y Naruto discutiendo en el campo de entrenamiento ya que era su cumpleaños y a Naruto se le había escapado que harían una fiesta, Sasuke estaba haciéndole una llave a Naruto en la cabeza y él estaba mordiendo uno de los brazos de Sasuke y jalándole el pelo para minutos después ser abrazados por Sakura quien estaba sonriendo ajenamente al sonrojo que tenían ellos.

 **No hubo nadie quien amara tanto.  
Ahora entiendo claramente cuánto.  
Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor. **

Se podía ver a Naruto corriendo muy rápidamente hacia la entrada de la aldea ya que se había dormido y Sakura lo golpearía por llegar tarde a la misión. Para cuando llego simplemente recibió un suspiro resignado de ella y sus compañeros, para después salir de misión, ya cuando era de noche y estaban acampando, la cremallera de su tienda se abrió lentamente para dejarlo ver durmiendo a pierna suelta, cuando ya estaba entrando un poco de frio, sintió que era mojado con agua helado y se levantó de su cama improvisada como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo.

Cuando ya se había calmado y se dio cuenta que era de día, vio la sonrisa socarrona de su equipo y en la entrada de su tienda vio a Sakura con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una mirada de maldad.

Donde vuelvas a llegar tarde Naruto, lo que acabo de hacer parecerá una caricia… entiendes – dijo Sakura para sonreír maniáticamente al ver a Naruto temblar y mover su cabeza rápidamente y una mirada de terror.

 **Por esos días llenos de sueños,  
por las sonrisas que no volverán,  
por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar.  
Seamos cuerdos un momento, por los recuerdos. **

Era de noche en la aldea, en un pequeño apartamento se podía ver la luna iluminando una habitación y en el cuarto estaban Naruto, Sai y Sasuke y Sakura durmiendo a pierna suelta, minutos después entraron Yamato y Kakashi y arroparlos, con sonrisas divertidas al ver a los chicos técnicamente alrededor de Sakura a pesar de que la cama era grande.

Cuando se escuchó el Clic de la puerta al cerrarse. Sakura abrió sus ojos y sonrió mirando como sus chicos estaban peleando en sueños, y volver a arroparse para seguir durmiendo al lado de las personas que más quería.

 **Yo sé que al fin la vida** **seguirá,  
que alguien más te encontrará** **  
y que lo nuestro será un rastro del pasado.  
**

Se podía ver en una habitación de hotel tres Futones en los cuales estaban Naruto en el de la izquierda, Sasuke en la de la mitad ya arropado hasta la cabeza y Sakura en el del lado derecho. De un momento a otro la puerta del baño fue abierta y Naruto sonrió con maldad al ver a Sasuke acostado y tomando impulso se lanzó encima de él para segundo después recibir un puño de Sasuke y que Naruto empezara a quejarse, momentos después Sakura empezó a reír y se acercó hacia Sasuke para darle las buenas noches y viendo el puchero de Naruto divertida, de un momento a otro Sasuke se destapo la cara sorprendiéndolos y agarrando a Sakura hecho la cobija encima de ellos.

Minutos después Naruto empezó a gritarle a Sasuke que soltara va Sakura y debajo de las cobijas se escuchaba la risa histérica de Sakura. cuando Naruto ya estaba cansado de gritar Sakura quito la cobija y agarro a un desprevenido Naruto a su lado diciéndole que se callara y durmieran.

 **Oh, ven, hay tanto que no estuvo bien.  
Solo por última vez, finjamos, vida,  
que esto aún no ha terminado. **

Se podía ver en una taberna a varias personas y entre ellas estaba la generación 11 con sus respectivos Sensei. En la barra estaban Yamato, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai y Naruto tomando Sake y Naruto estaba abrazando a Sasuke del cuello y diciendo que era un Teme amargado y que así no iba nunca a conseguir novia. Para que minutos después su cara se volviera azul y corriera hacia el baño para vomitar.

Horas después salieron de la taberna y se encontraron a una enojada Sakura, por no decirles donde estarían. Minutos después de un gran regaño hacia los cinco hombres quienes solo pudieron sonreír levemente ante la cara de estrés de ella.

 **No hubo nadie quien amara tanto.  
Ahora entiendo claramente cuánto.  
Terminemos con la cara en alto este amor. **

Se podía ver al equipo 7 en el festival de Hanami en la aldea y los chicos mirando enojados a los hombres que miraban a Sakura y ella ni se daba cuenta, para que después su atención fuera llamada hacia Sakura quien los estaba llamando y empezando a jalar hacia un puesto de tiro al blanco y señalando emocionadamente un gran oso de peluche de color blanco y ojos azules. Y ellos simplemente suspiraran al ver que ella ni se daba cuenta de la atención que atraía por parte de los hombres.

 ** _End Flash Back_**

 **Por esos días llenos de sueños,  
por las sonrisas que no volverán,  
por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar.  
Seamos cuerdos un momento, por los recuerdos. **

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta estaba lloviendo y esta ocultaba sus lágrimas, al ver que ya faltaban unas cuantas casas para ser destruidas, miró fijamente al monumento Hokage y saltando desde el halcón lleno de Chakra sus pies y apunto hacia el monumento, que empezó a temblar y destruirse borrando las caras de quienes una vez fueron los líderes de Konoha.

 **Por esos días llenos de sueños,  
por las sonrisas que no volverán,  
por ese beso que estuvo a punto de matar.  
Seamos cuerdos un momento... por los recuerdos.  
Por los recuerdos.**

Vaya… quien imaginaria que semejante fuerza estaría en un cuerpo tan pequeño jajjaja – dijo Barba Blanca divertido al ver la mirada incrédula de Marco.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Horas después todos estaban enfrente del muelle que dejaba ver a la gran embarcación de Barba Blanca y Konohamaru miraba emocionado el barco, cuando Sakura ya estaba en el barco junto con Marco y Barba blanca. Kurama empezó a subir siendo seguido por Konohamaru, cuando iba a subir fue detenido por Gokū y Saiken.

Konohamaru – dijo Saiken con mirada seria y tomando la muñeca Konohamaru, quien segundos después sintió un escozor en ella y vio que había un símbolo de un sol y una luna entrelazada – Kurama nos contó lo que paso en Gehena, si alguna vez vuelve a perder el control coloca sangre en esta marca e iremos inmediatamente.

Pero… - dijo Konohamaru con voz nerviosa – Kurama pudo detenerla esa vez al igual que a mí, cuando perdimos el control.

Konohamaru, ella tiene aún más poder del que tú tienes, al contrario que tu ella no estaba lista para controlar su poder así que tuvimos que sellarla, si su verdadero poder despierta y toma el control debes llamarnos inmediatamente si no la perderemos, entiendes – dijo Gokū con voz preocupada – no solo destruirá todo, si no a ella misma.

Hai… los llamare si eso pasa – dijo Konohamaru serio, para que después escuchara los gritos de Marco. Y minutos después los 8 Bijus vieron alejándose el barco.

 ** _Solo espero que no haya ningún motivo para que esa parte de ella despierte…._**

 ** _Si no será el fin de todo…._**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 **Día después de la salida de Konoha**

 **East Blue – Paraíso -Moby Dick**

Se podía ver en la embarcación a todos sus tripulantes despertando extrañados al encontrarse dormidos en sus camarotes, cuando miraron por la ventana se dieron cuenta que estaba cerca de la isla Drum. Entre los tripulantes estaban Portgas D. Ace, Thatch, Jozu, Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta, Atmos, Speed Jiru, Fossa, Izo y Marshall D. Teach, también se veía que estaba haciendo un poco de frio y cambiando sus vestuarios salieron para buscar a su Pops.

Cuando salieron a la cubierta del barco vieron que estaba haciendo un poco de viento, segundos después se escucharon unos pasos y vieron a Barba blanca, a su lado estaba Marco y un hombre de cabellos Rojos y ojos amatista. Quienes se miraban con fastidio.

Padre quien es él - dijo Vista preguntando por Kurama quien fulminaba con la mirada a Marco y este también lo hacía.

O él… su nombre es Kurama – dijo Barba Blanca con voz alegre y agarrando los cuellos de Marco y Kurama, para después reír fuertemente al ver las miradas de asco que se daban esos dos – y de ahora en adelante es también mi hijo.

Pero aparte de eso – dijo Barba Blanca soltando a los chicos – tengo que presentarles a mis queridos nietos. Para ser interrumpido por el grito emocionado de un chico de 14 años cabellos castaños y ojos negros quien salto por una cuerda desde el mástil y asustando a los marinos quienes no lo habían visto.

Oji-san, este barco es impresionante – dijo Konohamaru revoloteando alrededor de Barba blanca y quien lo sostuvo de los hombros para que se quedara quieto e hiciera una leve reverencia ante los marinos – Ohh. Buenos días Mi nombre es Haruno Konohamaru, es un gusto conocerlos.

Konohamaru, donde esta Sakura – dijo Barba Blanca, impresionando a sus hijos al saber que el otro nieto de su padre era una chica.

Ohh. Ahí – dijo él señalando hacia uno de los mástiles del barco, en el cual solo se podía ver una capa de color blanco que revoloteaba con el viento.

Querida, puedes bajar… te voy a presentar a mis hijos – dijo Barba Blanca mirando como ella simplemente soltaba un suspiro y daba una voltereta asustando a los tripulantes ya que pensaban que se había resbalado, cuando Marco se preparaba para cogerla ella simplemente se agarró a una cuerda y dio una voltereta para caer de pie y con delicadeza. Sin que su capa se moviera para que dejara ver su cara.

One-chan – dijo Konohamaru emocionado y lanzándose a sus brazos, para que la capa se soltara y dejara ver a una chica de cabellos rosas, siendo sujetados con una horquilla y que parte de su cabello callera por su lado izquierdo, estaba vestida con un vestido de color aguamarina que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y combinaba con sus ojos, tenía unas sandalias ninja de color negro de tacón, y un saco de color negro.

La tripulación de Barba Blanca simplemente quedo anonadada de que la nieta de su Pops fuera una chica tan bonita, pero cuando ellos miraron sus ojos no vieron nada, ni siquiera curiosidad al verlos. Causando que en Jozu, Vista, Blamenco, Rakuyo, Namur, Blenheim, Curiel, Kingdew, Haruta, Atmos, Speed Jiru, Fossa, Thatch e Izo el sentimiento de querer protegerla, al contrario de Ace y quien quería conocerla aún más haya.

Buenos chicos – dijo Barba Blanca sonriendo enormemente y caminando hacia Sakura y Konohamaru para después posar una mano delicadamente en la cabeza de Sakura no dijera nada– ella es mi nieta Haruno Sakura, desde ahora ellos viajaran con nosotros así que espero que sean respetuosos.

Hai… - susurraron todos y siguieron mirando a Sakura al ver que ella simplemente los ignoraba y miraba hacia el mar.

One-chan, vamos a desempacar – dijo Konohamaru tomando la mano de ella y empezando a jalarla hacia su respectiva habitación. Cuando ya iban un poco alejados, empezaron a preguntar.

Pops – dijo Ace mirando por donde había desaparecido – ella… sus ojos.

Su situación es delicada Ace, Sakura se niega a hablar así que no solo te pido a ti sino a todos que comprendan y traten de ayudarla – dijo Barba Blanca con una sonrisa triste.

Ella… ella es la hija de Tsunade cierto – dijo Marshall D. Teach con una mirada conmocionada y sorprendiendo a Jozu e Izo.

 ** _Hai…_**

Vaya, pues sí que es linda – dijo Thatch con un pequeño sonrojo y recibiendo varias miradas fulminadoras de Marco, Vista, Izo, Jozu y Ace – que no me miren así. De pronto una voz siniestra se escuchó y era de Kurama.

Te recomiendo que andes con cuidado – dijo Kurama mirando mal a Thatch y empezando a alejarse con una sonrisa socarrona – no sea que te caigas por la borda.

Me estas amenazando –dijo Thatch señalándolo acusadoramente bajo las miradas divertidas de Barba Blanca y Marco.

No lo digo por mi si no por ella – dijo Kurama mirándolo aterradoramente – después de todo ella no es una damisela en apuros jajja.

Oyee… que quieres decir OYEEEEE- dijo Thatch gritando.

Jajja, Vaya esto va a ser muy divertido – dijo Barba Blanca mirando a Thatch y acercándose hacia un distraído Ace – Supongo que tú también trataras de conquistarla no... Ace – dijo Barba Blanca mirándolo salir de su estupor con un sonrojo notable – buena suerte Hijo ella es de las difíciles… pero una vez que logras enamorarlas nunca te dejan jajja – dijo Barba Blanca desordenando el cabello de Ace y alejándose hacia donde estaban sus enfermeras y parte de su tripulación, quienes querían preguntarle acerca de sus nietos y poderlos malcriar.

Por el contrario de los demás Marshall D. Teach, tenía pensamientos totalmente malvados con Sakura, ella tenía que ser de él, se parecía tanto a Tsunade… y bajo les pensamientos ignorantes de los demás…. Decidió que se vengaría de Tsunade destruyendo a la que era su hija…

 ** _Desearas nunca haberme rechazado Tsunade…_**

 ** _Ahora tu hija pagara…._**

Pensaba maniáticamente Marshall D. Teach…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 ** _Red Force – South Blue_**

Se podía ver en un navío, a varias personas peleando y tomando Sake, entre ellos estaban Shanks, Lucky Roo, Benn Beckman y Yasopp, quienes veían animada mente las peleas. De un momento a otro Shanks empezó a buscar a alguien y lo encontró alejado de todo el revuelo Suspirando, simplemente se acercó hacían un el chico y cuando estaba a unos pasos. Susurro

 ** _Itachi…_**

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jajja espero que les haya gustado, por fis comenten. Un saludo muy especial a

 ** _Kia Zaoldyeck_**

 ** _Brendiiita_**

 ** _nakamura1miu._**


End file.
